


Road trips are shitty - Unless you have the right company

by Actualchickennugget



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Trans Male Character, its been like 80 years since i last wrote a fic, no editing we die like men, or anything at all that i finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actualchickennugget/pseuds/Actualchickennugget
Summary: Gai and Kakashi are on a road trip. Kakashi's not exactly a fan, but the nights with Gai make it worth the trouble.





	Road trips are shitty - Unless you have the right company

Eight hours in a car was doing funny things to Kakashi’s head. For example, Gai’s cheerful chatter, normally welcome, was quickly becoming an irritant. Even the softest cloth was painful on skin that had been rubbed raw, after all. His temples throbbed, and his eyes ached from staring at the seemingly endless sea of car lights.   
Kakashi nearly groaned in relief when he saw an exit that promised fast food and a motel. “Wanna call it a night?” he asked as they approached, interrupting Gai’s story on his Lee’s latest youthful endeavors. It was intended to be a simple question, but there was an edge of irritation to Kakashi’s voice that he couldn’t manage to swallow down.  
“Yes, we should,” Gai responded, his voice suddenly going soft like melted butter. When they approached the exit, Kakashi turned down it. 

-

When they finally checked into the motel room, fast food already scarfed down, Kakashi dropped his bags and flopped onto the bed with a soft _fwoomp_. Gai put down his own bags with a bit more care, and sat beside him, letting one hand rest on the small of Kakashi’s back. “You should get ready for bed, dear.” Kakashi let out a soft whine, starting to sit up. Gai reached forward, tugging off Kakashi’s shirt, and then his binder. Kakashi didn’t resist, pliant. “Mm, you should have let me take over driving when I offered.”  
Kakashi snorted. “Please, you would have run us off the road.” He gave Gai a snarky grin, which only grew when Gai gasped, feigning shock.

“I can’t believe you would say such a thing, dear! My driving skills are-”

“Dangerous at best.” Kakashi retorted. It was true- it was a miracle Gai had even passed his driver’s test. Here, off the road, joking easily with Gai, Kakashi felt the stress of the long drive ease out of his body. Kakashi stripped himself of his pants, before pulling his shirt back on. Gai stripped himself similarly, before neatly putting his binder and pants aside. When he was finished, Kakashi crawled forward, pulling Gai into a soft kiss. Gai returned it, placing one hand on Kakashi's waist, the other on the small of his back.

What started soft didn’t take long to turn heated, gasps and moans and whispered reminders of love filling the stale air of the motel room. The meeting of bodies didn’t stop, not until the building heat, the rising waves of pleasure were too much, too much, too much. When their orgasms took them, it left their lungs aching for air. 

Afterward, beneath the blanket, Kakashi pressed soft, loving kisses to Gai’s shoulder, his neck. “I love you.” He murmured.   
A gentle smile pulled at Gai’s lips, and he ran a hand through the silver of Kakashi’s hair. “I love you too, dear.”


End file.
